


Sado-Bunny

by satalderihannsu



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: BDSM, M/M, OOC-ness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satalderihannsu/pseuds/satalderihannsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conventional BDSM story. For what it’s worth. Gratuitous, shameless PWP. Also, to my knowledge we’ve never seen the Sternbild flag. I’ve made some obvious bleedin’ assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sado-Bunny

Kotetsu looked good like this: pressed against bright white sheets, smooth black cording tying him sprawled open. Kotetsu wriggled against the bonds. The gag stopped the long stream of speech that would have otherwise made the room very noisy. Barnaby ran his fingers through the cords of the cat o’ nine tails, and then through Kotetsu’s hair. He tugged at the gag with two long fingers. “It’s best you don’t speak. After all, you’d just embarrass yourself, wouldn’t you?” Barnaby petted the bare chest, impressed despite himself at its breadth. Oh, yes, this was how his oji-san was best displayed. He was tempted to film this, but that would have to wait for next time. After all, rehearsals made for really great specials.

Then Barnaby checked the strap holding in that vibrating egg that was making Kotetsu wriggle so well. He ran a finger under it to push the egg deeper and made sure the leather was perfectly secure and snug under Kotetsu’s heavy, tight sack. “There, that’s better, isn’t it?”

“Mrph!” Kotetsu glared exasperatedly at him.

Barnaby pulled his hand away. He growled from behind his gag. “Yes, an embarrassment. I can’t have that potentially tarnishing my image. Especially now that you’ve almost got it together.” Barnaby gave a rare, genuine smile to Kotetsu. “So, anything you do elegantly, anything about your body that you show off well, you will be rewarded.” The smile shifted to something much crueler. “And anything shameful or embarrassing will garner your punishments. That’s fair, isn’t it, Kotetsu?” Barnaby prodded Kotetsu’s navel with the butt of the cat o’ nine tails.

Kotetsu looked up at him confusedly. He was shivering slightly, the vibrations of the egg inside him driving him to distraction. But since Barnaby seemed to be giving him important information, he wanted to pay attention.

Barnaby pushed his glasses up his nose, obscuring his eyes behind a reflective glare. “That, for instance, was not elegant. What an expression…!” Barnaby gripped just under Kotetsu’s neck and pushed his chin up. “You are not off to a good start, oji-san.” He drug the butt of the cat o’ nine tails up the deep divot between the muscles of Kotetsu’s stomach. Barnaby pressed his tongue behind his teeth in excitement before lifting the flail and bringing it down with a snap over Kotetsu’s chest.

A gasp and a brief flash of blue in those usually brown eyes, but it dimmed as he regained control. He strained against the ropes, the muscles in his arms flexing.Barnaby flushed. He quite liked Kotetsu’s arms. They were… well-developed. Evidence of hard work. Yes, that flex, and the evidence of self-control, would do nicely. “Very good. At least you can learn.” Barnaby straddled him and sat upon the upturned prick. The black leather of Barnaby’s trousers creaked as he ground against Kotetsu’s cock.

He moaned, his hips arching upwards, his stomach tightening as he tried to sit up to face Barnaby. The brush of Barnaby’s backside felt good against him. Another snick-slap of leather strands over his chest, just barely brushing his chin. Barnaby’s eyes were lit, but not with the blue of activated powers—just the delight of glorious sadism. He wriggled hard against Kotetsu, rewarding him for the appreciation and punishing for the attempt to go against his bonds. Barnaby raised the flail again and again as he crudely ground against Kotetsu. He delighted in that thickness between his legs, barred from entry by the border of fabric. And he moaned after every slap of the leather cat o’ nine tails upon Kotetsu’s flesh. At last, a woven pattern of red welts satiated his need to relentlessly slice into his man’s flesh, and he breathed deeply before groaning out again.

The red criss-crossing Kotetsu’s chest was bright and pink, much like his lover on a working day. He whimpered slightly, until Barnaby began to lick to soothing the tormented skin. Kotetsu flexed the muscles of his chest against the smooth pressure of Barnaby’s gloved hands.

Barnaby moaned again and opened his mouth wider to suckle at the welts. Oh, his Kotetsu was being so good tonight! He had expected to be so much more brutal. But maybe tonight they might be able to…! But no, he shouldn’t get ahead of himself. “There, there, Kotetsu. You don’t have to work so hard to be a dignified man, do you?” Barnaby stroked over the welts again and again, and occasionally pressed the long handle of the cat o’ nine tails to Kotetsu’s chest. The old man gnawed into his gag. He wouldn’t have admitted it easily, but he did enjoy the view of his Bunny, beautiful and vicious. He could manage a bit of pain for that. He worked to roll his body in a smooth motion, enjoying the rough feel of Barnaby’s gloves against his irritated skin. As he rolled, the toy inside him caused him to jerk unevenly. Barnaby glared at Kotetsu. “You’ve interrupted my ride. You have no rhythm! That would ruin a dance special. You should know that.” Barnaby reached behind them both with the cat o’ nine tails and pressed the butt of it to the leather strap that held in the vibrator. He shoved the strap aside and began to press inward. He demonstrated his desired rhythm with the pressure of the cat o’nine tails. “Like this, oji-san. Think you can manage?” He continued at a rough, but steady pace.

Kotetsu closed his eyes tightly and spread his legs as widely as he could manage while tied in such a manner. He nodded, and bucked against the intrusion.

"That’s definitely better." Barnaby’s voice was catching on the edge of panting. He lifted, just a little, and tugged his own trousers down a bit. For efficiency’s sake, he considered the possibility of chaps next time. But he let the mental note go in favor of focusing on the sensation of Kotetsu’s thrusts rubbing against his bare cleft. Barnaby moaned quietly and laid himself down on Kotetsu’s chest. He worked his fingertips into the hard muscles there, as though to get inside him this way.

Kotetsu was careful to make his motions smooth and careful, just brushing against his tormenter’s cleft. Barnaby’s little gasps of pleasure were satisfying, to say the least. Barnaby wiggled against those perfectly timed thrusts and groaned. His own cock hung in the edge of his waistband, and pressed to Kotetsu’s stomach. One rope stretched over Kotetsu’s stomach, and Barnaby slid such that he pressed himself underneath the black cord. In this was, the lovers were almost tied together. Barnaby turned his attention to Kotetsu’s nipples. One he stroked gently and kneaded with his fingertips. The other he brutally bit into, hard enough to draw blood.

The Tiger snarled, the ropes creaking dangerously. His eyes were fierce and warning. Barnaby bit all the harder, again and again, all around the same nipple. He occasionally paused in his cruel treatment to gently lick and suckle at the other. But, as per that growl, he did not draw any more blood—just painted a festival of bruises all over the right side of Kotetsu’s chest. “Heh,” Barnaby said after some time. “With the dark blue stars and the red stripes like that… you look a bit like the Sternbild flag. Very patriotic. Like a Hero should be.” As a reward, Barnaby sat up and, with his hand fully gripping the cock behind him, pressed Kotetsu just to his entrance. Having prepared earlier, he was able to press his lover into his slickened passage easily and oh-so-fast. The forceful entry wrenched a long moan from Kotetsu. He was starting to feel a bit like a slide whistle, as his moans matched the slide of Barnaby down over him. He took a chance and arched his hips upward, thrusting up inside rapidly before he could be stopped.

"Ko… Ko… Ko… Tiger!” Barnaby leaned back, half-helpless against the rapid thrusts. He was able to grab the controller end of the egg and with a thumb raise the pulse of the vibrator to its maximum. When his hips could match the speed of Kotetsu’s thrusts, he regained balance and backhanded Kotetsu, hard, across the cheek. Kotetsu’s head snapped to the side. He glared out the corner of his eyes with eyes that could melt ice. His cheek would sport red tiger stripes from that slap. Kotetsu slammed his hips deep into Barnaby in retaliation. “That is entirely impermissible!” But his voice hitched painfully in his chest as he barked out the command. “You don’t get to fuck me, oji-san!”

However, Barnaby’s breathing was very irregular and his voice barely held steady. He was deeply penetrated at this angle, and despite his orders, Kotetsu did not stop thrusting into him. Barnaby also knew he didn’t want it to stop. But rules were rules. He raised his crop and with the handle brought down a hard strike along Kotetsu’s leg, just behind his own tensing thighs. He gripped into Kotetsu’s chest to stabilize himself. His hips betrayed him, though, as he arched and thrust into the fucking.

Kotetsu hissed, his knees attempting to reacquaint themselves with each other. As his body tensed, the egg within him buzzed its wicked way to a deeper point in him. He settled down, looking up at Barnaby through half lidded eyes. The stripes on his cheek starting to bruise.

Barnaby’s expression changed to one close to apology. “Oh, you won’t be able to go on television like that. You’ve ruined yourself, haven’t you?” Barnaby’s eyes were dark and deep green with arousal. He leaned back along Kotetsu’s raised knees and leisurely arched up and down over the incredibly hard cock inside him. He began to fuck Kotetsu in earnest, pressing down over him as quickly as he could manage. Barnaby didn’t notice the panting gasps coming from himself. He only heard Kotetsu.

For his part, Kotetsu was more than appreciative. He looked up, watching Barnaby Brooks, Jr., Hero, his Bunny, riding up and down over him, and mewling like a cat in heat. He ached to break his ropes again. The muscles on his arms stood out again with the stress. The more he fought, the better his Bunny liked it, he knew.Barnaby scratched his nails along Kotetsu’s thighs and changed his cadence. He didn’t even care about anything now except taking his pleasure out of Kotetsu. He felt the controlled strength under him, the feel of his Kotetsu wanting loose and yet holding himself supplicant to Barnaby’s desires. He knew very well that Kotetsu didn’t even need his mere one minute to get free. He was here because he wanted it as much as Barnaby did. And that knowledge really turned Barnaby’s crank. “Did you know your Bunny liked fucking this much, eh, Kotetsu?” He licked at the line of sweat and spit he caught on his own lips.

Kotetsu quirked his eyebrow upward and nodded. Of course. The sharp crack of the cat against his chest and stomach was his reward. Barnaby leaned down and glared directly into Kotetsu’s eyes. “I will never let you come if you don’t make yourself more bearable.” Kotetsu whimpered back this time, wriggling plaintively. Barnaby patted his legs apart, and Kotetsu obliged.

"Better." Barnaby reached to a buckle and unclasped the leather thong holding the egg in place. He removed the strap, and again pushed in with the handle of the cat. Kotetsu had not, beyond the vibrator, had the kind of preparation that Barnaby had taken with himself. Thus, Kotetsu whimpered at the intrusion. Barnaby simply pushed in more deeply. He slowed his pace as he rose and settled again over Kotetsu’s prick. He hissed as he realised how raw he’d already become. But he loved the feeling of Kotetsu’s pulsing cock every time he hit that buzzing egg against Kotetsu’s prostate. He didn’t even chastise him for his irregular twitching. He could feel everything getting wetter inside him as Kotetsu became messier with precum. He gobbled up the image of Kotetsu taking every bit of intrusion, taking everything that Barnaby did to him. A scarlet blush spread across the older man’s features. He turned his face in “embarrassment” and used the moment to watch Barnaby in peripheral vision. It was difficult to focus, yes, but worth the effort.  
There, that face, thought Barnaby. That kind, demure face! That willing to accommodate face! Barnaby hated that face. He loved the Kotetsu who fought him, who kept him on his toes. But like this? He cried out loudly and slammed himself down until he was fully pressed to Kotetsu’s hips. He held Kotetsu there and swirled his hips. He got more vicious with the handle, wanting to feel Kotetsu buck again, even if in pain. “Kotetsu, come on. I’m even being kind to you.”

Kotetsu only pushed back against the cat o’nine tails, infuriating his Bunny more. That hard, vicious gleam in Barnaby’s eyes was frightening and yet he needed to see it. This vicious, sadistic side of the Bunny was better than an icy Barnaby.

Barnaby reached forward and gripped Kotetsu’s chin, forcing Kotetsu to look him in the eye. He stared for a long moment. Kotetsu worried that it was actually a glare, but finally Barnaby said, “I will take it now.” His voice sounded hoarse and scratchy. “Your finish. Your come. You are going to come in spurts as numerous as trails I scratch into your chest.” Barnaby gripped into Kotetsu’s chest, right under the collar bone. Kotetsu’s eyes went wide, and he struggled again, his hair flopping down over his eyes. Barnaby dug his fingernails in deeply. At the same time, he tightened over Kotetsu’s cock as hard as he could manage, screaming out in half-pain, half-pleasure from the pressure. He drug his hands downward even as he used them to balance. He slid over Kotetsu’s cock slowly now, but forcefully. Long and slow felt incredible. “Kote-Ko-Kotetssssssssuuuuuuuuuu….” Kotetsu responded with his own moan while his body began pumping heat into his Bunny. He fucked Bunny as he had requested, until finally, hot, his finish began shot up inside Barnaby.

Eight claw marks, made from Barnaby’s nails. Eight trails of hot red decorated Kotetsu’s chest, on top of now pinkening criss-crosses from before. Barnaby made sure the lines were consistently deep, and took his time to enjoy first one heated spurt, then another, then another…. “Again… Again… Kotetsu! More… More…” By the seventh he realised the the splatter on Kotetsu’s chest was from his own tears, dripping off the tip of his nose. He pressed as hard as he could over Kotetsu and begged wordlessly. At last, the very end of Kotetsu’s finish milked into him, Barnaby groaned in very full, sticky relief. He roughly, without finesse, undid the cuffs at Kotetsu’s wrist. Quietly, ashamedly, he kissed Kotetsu and begged, so gently, “Please help me finish, now.”

Kotetsu sat up gingerly, tugging certain leather-wrapped sticks loose, and then he pulled his Bunny to him. He gripped Barnaby’s cock and tried to match the previous speed. He kissed and licked Barnaby’s pink and white chest until he pulled Barnaby’s finish out of him. “That’s it, Bunny-chan.” Kotetsu leaned his bruised cheek against Barnaby’s chest, and tilted to kiss him. Barnaby’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close.His voice was raw from the cries. His breathing came raggedly. And though Kotetsu was now smaller inside him, he still felt such pressure there. It was only a few gentle strokes before he gasped and clung to Kotetsu while his finish covered Kotetsu’s stomach. Barnaby’s tense muscles at last relaxed, and he fell against Kotetsu. Kotetsu rearranged them so they could be a little more comfortable. He breathed in the scent of his lover, and waited for his heart to land back in his chest.

At last, Barnaby could think again. “Thank you,” he started to say, but then sat back up with a start. He looked down at the front of his jacket and shrieked. The sound was not unlike a woman in distress. He stood and ran to the bathroom. Kotetsu could hear water running, but couldn’t move very well as he was still about forty percent tied to the bed. Before he activated his power to be able to go check on his partner, he heard, from the bathroom, Barnaby (sounding raspy, but otherwise normal), “You will be taking this to the cleaners, I hope you know! And paying for it!”

Kotetsu sighed and flopped back onto the bed.“Ur khum ur Strrrn!” he growled around his gag.

Barnaby ignored him, but smiled into the mirror. Yes, this black jacket was staying in his wardrobe.

END


End file.
